¿Mago, o Shinobi?
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: naruto es perseguido por una turbia de aldeanos y se pierde en el bosque por curiosidad toca un árbol raro. en otra parte Natsu después de pelear nuevamente con Gray erza lo manda con una piña a un bosque por curiosidad nah mentira estaba perdido toca un árbol sin saber los dos que abrieron un portal mal summnary pero espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Hola como les va, bueno aca vengo con un crossover de unas delas series que mas me gustan naruto y fairy tail.

Naruto: le pertenece a masashi Kinomoto

Fairy Tail: le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Yo ago esta historia por gustos mios y sin lucro o sea que los personajes le perteneces a sus respectivos creadores bueno basta de parloteo ahora con lo importante

PROLOGO MAGO O SHINOBI

Kushina Uzumaki quedo embarazada lo cual era peligroso para ella, un Jinchuriki (poder del sacrificio humano), porque el sello del Kyubi no Yoko (zorro demonio de la nueve colas) se debilito durante los 9 meses de embarazo causando que el Kyubi amenazaba por salir. En el momento del parto Kushina (el 10 de octubre) tuvo que sufrir un inmenso dolor ya que tenia que dar a luz mientras intentaba soportar la presión, las fuerza que imponía el Kyubi. Pero Minato mantuvo a la bestia, la queconocia un poco los sellados que tenia las bestia, logrando que esta no se liberara. Tobi aprovecho la situación para infiltrarse al lugar del parto, secuestrar al hijo del cuarto Hokague (cuarta sombra de fuego) y amenazaba con matarlo si no le daba al Jinchuriki llevándolo aun lugar en donde este revela que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento y que hiba a utilizar elpoder del Biju (bestias con colas), para atacar a la aldea. En ese momento. Tobi usa el sharingan(caleidoscopio o ojo rueda no me acuerdo muy bien) para liberar al Kyubi del cuerpo de Kushina y, en ese momento en que fue liberado, como es natural un Biju al salir intento matarla, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que se escapo. Después de haberse escapado Minato y Kushina. Tobi aprovecho la oportunidad de tener en control sobre el nueve colas, lo utiliza para causar estragos y muerte por doquier en Konohagakure( aldea escondida entre las hojas) invocándolo en medio de la aldea. La bestia inicio su ataque disparando una bola inmensa de chakra hacia la estatua de los Hokages (sombras de fuego) la cual fue desviada por Minato. Cuando el Yondaime se tele transporta a otro sitio Hiruzen Sarutobi decide encargarse de la situación con barios ninjas de Konoha, mientras el cuarto se enfrentaba a Tobi.

Finalmente el Uchiha que controlaba a esta gran bestia fue derrotado haciendo que el Kitsune(zorro) dejara de estar manipulado. Aunque el siguió atacando a la aldea.

Mas tarde Minato aparece el cual invoca Gamabunta(GAMA-SAPO) para inmovilizar al Kyubi dándole una oportunidad al ninja de llevarlo al lugar donde encontraba Naruto y Kushina. En ese momento la antigua J

inchuriki de Kyubi intento encerrarlo de nuevo en su cuerpo pera al final Minato decide sellas el poder de la bestia en dos mitades causando que Naruto se convirtiera en el tercer Jinchuriki del Kyubi y queMinato muriera teniendo sellado en su cuerpo la otra mitad del chakra del zorro, la cual se perdió para siempre debelitando al Kyubi permanentemente.

Bueno, bueno que le ha parecido mi fic bueno es prologo el otro capitulo también va a hacer un prologo upps se me escapo pero bueno espero con ansias sus reviews hasta pronto ja pensaban que lo termine eh bueno ahora con la parte Fairy tail

Hace 7 años atrás…

¿Se veía un bebe?, si un bebe maso menos no se notaba muy bien

-¿UN PEQUÑO?-dijo un ¿dragón? Si un Dragón igneel el dragon de fuego

Igneel lo recogió, lo llamo Natsu, le enseño como escribir, hablar y utilizar magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego (magia de asesino Dragón de fuego) un tipo de magia perdida que permite a los usuarios ganar las características de un dragón. Por alguna razón desconocida. Igneel desapareció un día sin decir una palabra natsu el 7 de julio de X777 (junto con otros dragones), dejando a Natsu valerse por si mismo. Natsu desea rencontrarse con Igneel otras ves, y esta en busca de pistas de su paradero.

Continuara… reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, bueno cierto que me tarde pero bueno acá con el fanfic

-konichiwa-personaje hablando

"que pasa ahora"-personaje pensando

-MOCOSO-demonio/invocación/dragones hablando

"Y AHORA QUE"-demonio/invocación/dragones hablando

**¿Magos? **

Aunque solo tenía 6 años, recién cumplidos, Naruto Uzumaki, tenía un sentido de la vida distinta a lo de los demás chicos, era una lucha por supervivencia cada día, con esos aldeanos resentidos, por las muertes de sus familiares, en esto intentaban casar al "zorro" desquiciándose, y así le llamaron la casería del zorro, y así igual pasaba este día donde lo aldeanos lo buscaban con mas frecuencia.

-¡¿Donde esta, donde esta?, maldito zorro no escaparas!-grito un aldeano

-esta hay vamos-dijeron 2 aldeanos mientras corrían a casar al "zorro"

-¡NOOOOOOO!, basta por favor-grito Naruto, mientras se adentraba al bosque, corrió, corrió, corrió, hasta ver que los había perdido, y se topo con algo extraño, un ¿Árbol?

-¿uh, que raro?, a ver-mientras lo observaba, hasta que holló los gritos de los aldeanos, se escondía detrás del árbol pero algo sucedió, el árbol lo atrapo, si lo atrapo-(tipo un portal)

_El reino de Fiore, un lugar con más de 17 millones de personas, un mundo de magia, la magia va de aquí allá, vendiéndola, o comprándola, pero hay algunos que los usas para si, estas personas son magos, que están en gremios, y realizan trabajos por comisión(plata), y en cierta cuidad existen un peculiar gremio llamado FAIRY TAIL. _

-Aliento congelante, que haces-dijo un chico con un peculiar cabello color rosa llamado Natsu Dragneel

-lo que vos no haces, cerebro de lava-respondió un pequeño de la misma edad llamado Gray Fullbuster

-quieres pelear, maldito-dijeron los dos a la ves, hasta que se holló una vos detrás de ellos-¿están peleando?-dijo una chica capas de la misma o mas años que lo dos chicos Erza Escarlet

-no por supuesto que no-dijo Gray y Natsu

-che tomate, déjalos o te rebajas a unos chicos sabiendo que no me puedes ganar-dijo su rival Mirajane, de la ira Erza sin darse cuenta los mando a volar a los dos de una trompada-¿¡que dijiste?!-y así siguieron, siguieron, siguieron y siguieron.

-AIAIAIAAI-Natsu se quejaba por el golpe hecho por Erza, mientras se fijaba del muy adolorido Gray que se levantaba lenta y dolorosa mente

-eso dolió enserio-se quejaba Gray-etto… donde estamos-dijo Gray

-¡que se yo!-grito Natsu-caminemos y averiguamos-vale-dijo Gray

_ º_

Caminado medio perdido encontraron un curioso árbol, lo miraron y lo tocaron para saciar la curiosidad, pero algo salió del árbol un niño de su misma edad, cabello rubio alborotado, con una remera blanca, con un símbolo rojo extraño (el símbolo Uzumaki), pantalones largos azules, y sandalias negras

-¿Qué paso?-se preguntaba el rubio

-que carajo-dijo Natsu-saliste del árbol y bueno esto-le dijo Gray-por cierto, ¿como te llamas?-le pregunto Natsu

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, me llamo, y, y ¿ustedes?-le devolvió la pregunta-Natsu Dragneel, y el Gray Fullbuster-termino de decir Natsu

Después de eso Naruto le conto como lo perseguían lo aldeanos y encontró ese árbol y bueno todo eso

-uh, bueno ven con nosotros-le dijo Natsu-bueno esta bien-desconfiado pero los siguió Naruto

_Fairy Tail _

-Ohayo(buenos días)-dijo Natsu mientras entraba con Gray y un chico rubio

-¿eh?, Natsu quien es-pregunto Lissana-(recuerden que en este fanfiction es del pasado de Fairy tail y Naruto, cuando están pequeños para ser mas específicos)

-ah es Naruto-y así Natsu le explico la historia del niño, y todo los detalles-y en fin, que les parece-termino de decir Natsu

-uh, mocoso, quieres unirte a Fairy Tail-dijo un anciano de nombre Makarov Dreya

-etto, donde estoy-pregunto Naruto

-Entiendo te explicare, estas en el reino de Fiore, una cuidad de magos, con gremios en esa cuidad nosotros somos unos de esos gremios nuestro nombres Fairy tail(cola de hada), o sea que somos magos-termino de explicar de Marakov

-espera, espera, espera, magos.

**Y bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado en cualquier momento subo el próximo bye bye Kankyaku(lectores) psd: espero sus comentarios **


	3. Chapter 3

Yare, yare, como han estado espero que bien.

Konichiwa-personaje hablando

"que paso ahora"-personaje pensando

MOCOSO-demonio/invocación/dragones hablando

"Y AHORA QUE"-demonio/invocación/dragones hablando

Naruto: Masashi Kinomoto

Fairy tail: Hiro Mashima

Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, lo hago por gustos míos, y por supuesto para ustedes

**Examen clase S **

Espera, espera, espera Magos-dijo Naruto

-si Magos, y ¿tu?-pregunto Makarov

-eh, yo vengo de un país de ninjas, Konohagakure-dijo Naruto pero nadie sabia de un país así

-¡SUGOIIIIII!(increíble), ¡NINJAS!-grito Natsu

-eh si, ¿algún problema?-pregunto Naruto, recibiendo como respuesta-si es que a Natsu le gustan los ninjas-dijo Erza-ya veo, pero cuando me recogió yo le dije de donde venia y no respondió así-dijo Naruto dejando escapar una dela cuantas sonrisas de el

-"que lindo, que es"-pensaron 2 mujeres de tal gremio

-y, ¿aceptas?-dijo Natsu –bueno estoy perdido, la mejor forma es quedarme acá por un tiempo-termino de decir Naruto

-bueno, Naruto, donde lo quieres-apareció Mirajane con el sello

-¿uh?, no se, ¡ya se!-mientras se quitaba la remera-acá, en este tatuaje-le señalaba Naruto a Mira, que se lo pusiera en el sello del Kyubi

-claro-dijo Mira un poco sonrojada

Cuando le puso el sello, Naruto recibió un trompada, que lo hizo volver a la realidad

-ya terminaste-apunto Natsu

-cabron, mas te vale correr te matare-dijo Narut-no, no es por eso yo y exhibicionista-señalo a gray que ya maldecía por sus reflejos, pero por que, porque esta desnudo de vuelta-queremos entrenarte y vos a nosotros, seria como te enseñamos la magia que sabemos y tu las técnicas ninjas-dijo Natsu, que recibió como respuesta un si, porque no-a por eso viejo verde, me quiero ir con estos dos a un lugar donde entrenaba de muy niño-dijo Natsu

-bueno pero, ¿cuanto tiempo?-pregunto el maestro

-mínimo 3 años veremos la circunstancias-dijo Gray apareciendo de la nada en la conversación

-¡¿Qué tres años?! Porque tanto tiempo-pregunto de vuelta Marakov

.-jeje, vamos a hacer el examen para mago nivel S-dijeron los dos a la vez

-jajajajaja, ya veo, bueno pero recuerden que el próximo examen es dentro de 4 años intenten regresar antes, bueno tienen hasta mañana para desaparecer de mi vista-dijo Marakov

-¡Natsuuu!-grito una vos familiar, era la vos de Lissana , llamando a Natsu-¿enserio?, ¿en serio, te vas a ir?-mientras Natsu se daba la vuelta, y le decía-si, Lissana, ¿puedes cuidar de Happy?, y no te preocupes regresare, jejeje

Y así se fueron, los tres a su entrenamiento

_En algún lugar cerca de Fiore _

-ya, llegamos-dijo Natsu

-wou, que buen lugar-dijeron Gray y Naruto a la ves

-acá, donde entrenaba con Igneel, ase tiempo-dijo Natsu-bueno basta de charlar nuestro nivel ni siquiera alcanza un mago clase D, tenemos que llegar a ser unos magos nivel S, y sino podemos llegar nos tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario-mientras que asentían los dos y se ponían manos a la obra, y así, pasaron los días, meses, años hasta que el día tan esperado llego

_En un lugar cerca de Fiore _

-dios, dios, cuanto mas voy a caminar-se quejo Naruto, él fue el que mas cambio de los tres, sus ojos seguían azules, pero lo demás cambio era rubio con franjas rojas para abajo, le llegaba hasta la nuca, vestía con una remera negra, y un chaleco color negro con las franjas rojas, un pantalón color rojo, y sandalias negras

-ya déjense de quejarse, es corto el camino-dijo Natsu-que seguía con el mismo color de pelo (rosado), un chaleco negro con franjas amarillas, con una manga y la otra arrancada y sin remera, pantalones blancos y sandalias negras y su típica bufanda blanca

-pero no nos fuimos demasiado lejos-dijo Gray, que seguía con el pelo negó con franjas blancas y para abajo (como Naruto), una remera negra, una campera blanca, con el cierre negro, pantalones negros y unas botas negras

-ya dejen de quejarse, ya estamos miren-termino de decir Natsu y se fueron corriendo

En Fairy tail

-como se nota que faltan ellos-dijo Elfman

-claro hermano, que paz detestable-dijo Mirajane

-pero ellos dijeron que iban a regresar para la prueba de magos, clase S-dijeron los tres hermanos mientras suspiraban, Mirajane ya hiso la prueba y la paso al igual que Erza, Mystogun y Laxus, ninguno cambio todos igual que antes, las personalidades y todo

-que detestable que están-dijo Laxus-quiero pelear con alguien que no este afuera todo el maldito tiempo, ah si y que este a mi alcance

-¡Entonces pelea con migo-dijo una vos que resonaba en todo el gremio

-sal, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Laxus

-venimos a destruir el gremio-dijo otra vos

-y nos apoderaremos de esta pocilga-dijo otra vos

Mientras que todos se preparaban para luchar la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire

-Tomen esto Kaminari no Basuto (ráfaga de trueno)- mientras era desviada por una ráfaga de viento y se escuchaba

-Futon: Kaze no toppu(estilo de viento: ráfaga infinita)-pero no daba en el blanco ya que Laxus lo esquivó-buen recibimiento-dijo una vos que resulta siendo….

Bueno perdón que les haya cagad…, gomen (perdón), pero me parece que con esto ya esta bueno espero sus comentarios y chau


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo(buenos días, porque digo lo obvio ¬¬) bueno voy a intentar hacer los capítulos mas rápidos,(voy a intentar hacer 2 por semana, capas 3 no se depende) y bueno como siempre

-Ohayo-personaje hablando

"¿Qué paso ahora?", personajes pensando

-MOCOSO-demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando

"¿Y AHORA QUE?", demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, y para mi gustos y obvios para los suyos

**La prueba de magos nivel S **

-¡Natsu!-grito y se abalanzo Lissana

-Lissana-dijo Natsu, pero había algo extraño en el-¿Cómo as estado?-pregunto Natsu sin interés de su misma pregunta

-bien, bien, pero vos estas bien, te ciento distinto-dijo Lissana, pero fue en vano ya que Natsu, no le prestaba atención

-Katon: Hosenka no jutsu(elemento fuego: llamas del fénix)-dijo Natsu para atacar a Laxus

-¡¿que estas haciendo Natsu?!-grito Erza

-¿que vas hacer algo?-dijo otra vos que aparecía de atrás de las sombras

-¡¿Naruto?!-grito Mirajane

-dije, ¡¿van a hacer algo?!-grito lo ultimo emanando un aura diabólica y fría

"Lo siento Naruto, pero no te puedo dejar hacer algo así"-pensaron las dos que iban a enfrentarles

-Re-Equipo: Kacchuu, Kaze no Kami(armadura, del dios del viento)-grito Erza para equiparse esa armadura

-Satan Soul(alma de Satan)-mientras que invocaba su Take Over-lo siento, Naruto pero no nos podrás ganar-dijo Mirajane atacando

-"que molesto"-pensó Naruto-Futon: renkudan(elemento viento: bala de aire)-mientras que la bala de aire de un tamaño grande, apuntaba a las dos chica mas fuertes de Fairy Tail,pero Naruto les seguía lanzando las balas de aire hasta que lanzo-raiton: Jibashi(elemento trueno: asesino eléctrico)-este ataque Naruto acumula chacra en sus manos y se la lanza al enemigo, le dio de lleno a Erza, que no se podía mover-seguirán peleando-dijo Naruto un poco serio

-che, Naruto déjalas, ya termine-dijo Natsu –acordarte, que tenemos que ir a buscar a Makarov-dijo Natsu

-Natsu, Naruto vengan-dijo Gray

-miren lo que causaron-dijo el vejo maestro-¿y como les fue en el entrenamiento?-pregunto Makarov

-bastante bien, entrenamos con Kyubi-sensei-dijo Gray

-quien es Kyubi-sensei-dijo Cana

-otro día les diremos-dijo Gray-bueno sigo, Kyubi sabía controlar la magia y chacra así nos dio experiencia en combate, primero fue el chacra, nos costó mucho en especial a mi y a Natsu, descubrimos que Natsu es afine al fuego, al rayo y la tierra-dijo Gray

-el (refriéndose a Gray), es afine al hielo, al agua, y al viento-dijo Natsu-pero Naruto es afine a los cinco clase de elementos, el fuego, el rayo, el viento, el agua y la tierra-dijo Natsu

-bueno en fin no dirá, cuando es el torneo clase S-dijo Naruto

-si, es en la cuidad principal de Fiore, nosotros también iremos, no son los únicos que vana hacer el examen-dijo Makarov, que se corría y ahí estaba Cana

-hola, chicos-dijo Cana

-me largo-dijeron los tres mago mientras iban rumbo a la cuidad principal de Fiore

_Cuidad principal de reino de Fiore_

-odio caminar, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio-y así siguió todo el camino Naruto, encabronado a sus amigos

-¡y yo odio el entrenamiento de la cosa que tenes hay dentro de tu maldito y desquiciado cuerpo!-se quejo Gray-y también caminar-termino de decir Gray

-no se preocupen cosquillosas, ya estamos llegando-dijo Natsu-por cierto, Naruto falta el desempate-termino de decir Natsu para meterle, mas rapidez al camino

_Una hora, una desquiciada hora, la eternidad para el pobre de Natsu aguantándose las quejas de sus amigos _

-¡YA LLEGAMOS, MIERDA CALLENSEN!-GRITO Natsu que se hasta el gran castillo

-a ya esta bueno, vamos a inscribirnos-dijo Gray, mientras los dos que quedaban asentían

Fue un camino largo, pero ya estaban hay con los del gremio

-bueno, listo, voy a llamar a Kyubi-neesan-dijo Naruto haciendo unos sellos

-uff, al fin voy a ver a mis cachorritos-dijo una, ¿mujer?

-sensei, ¿como as estado?-preguntaron Gray y Natsu

-Natsu, te acuerdas lo que te conté, bueno el capas venga-dijo Kyubi

-¡¿enserio?!-grito Natsu lleno de alegría

-¡Gray!-grito un chico de pelo blanco, igual que Gray, pero envés de blanco era azul y con el cierre rojo

-¡¿Lyon?! Pero rayos, ¿Por qué estas aquí?-dijo Gray

-obvio, voy a hacer el examen para magos nivel S-bueno me voy chau-termino de decir Lyon

-¿¡no me digas que, no por favor no, va a venir ella?!-grito Natsu y Naruto

-¿Quién va a venir?-preguntaron tres chicas

-no por favor, Kami (dios), porque, que te hicimos-dijo Naruto

-bueno vamos a inscribirnos- dijo Cana

-hai-dijeron los tres un poco débil

-a por cierto, ¿usted es Makarov?-dijo Kyubi

-si, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo un poco embobado por la belleza de Kyubi

-me voy a tener que llevar a esos tres, por tres años mas-dijo Kyubi

-bueno, esta bien-dijo Makarov

Pasaron 2 días largos, preparando todo lo que necesitaban, ya había pasado los días, los grupos de cuatro personas

-bueno, el primer paso es, examen-dijo el presentador

.

.

.

.

FIN, del capitulo espero que les haya gustado espero comentarios en serio, y bueno por favor dejen comentarios no les obligo pero así me siento mas inspirado, y esta semana les prometo que subo el otro chau


	5. Chapter 5

Ves que les dije, bueno espero que les agrade el capitulo

-ohayo-personaje hablando

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"-personaje pensando

-MOCOSO-demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando

"¿Y AHORA QUE?-demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kinomoto

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Esta historia la hago sin fin de lucro, también para mis gustos y obvio para ustedes

Este capitulo esta especialmente producido por los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes principales

Fua, 15 paginas de Word mi record

**Examen parte I **

-primera prueba, prueba escrita-dijo el examinador-las reglas son simples, cada uno de ustedes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelearse entre ellos, al menos que les sea habilitado o dada esa orden por mi o por cualquier examinador, el incumplimiento seria ser reprobado-hace una pausa-segunda regla, los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas, obvio cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto y la prueba esta basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla un punto será retirado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos, si uno falla en tres, tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o el fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos de su examen-pauso y vio a los participantes, vio caras de espanto, miedo, gracia, confianza, y muchas otras, así que decidió seguir-tercera regla, si el examinador se da cuenta que unos de los participantes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos en su examen por cada intento-carta regla el que no pueda, o se siente de no poder hacer bien el examen, puede irse junto a sus compañeros, el plazo es de una hora-suspiro-quinta y ultima regla, si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá-termino de aclarar el examen-a por cierto mocosos, no contestare preguntas-y así termino por fin de aclarar el examen

"no contestara preguntas, que clase de regla es esa-pensó Cana-"¡oh no van a matarme, mi punto fuerte no son los exámenes!-mientras que estaba seguro que sentía las miradas de sus compañeros diciéndole, re pruebas, y te matamos

La ansiedad era muy grande, una hora, diez preguntas, repruebas y te matamos (bueno eso era de una persona), otras y muchas mas cosas pensaban los candidatos, había comenzado el examen, como había dicho se sentía mucha presión, Con Naruto

"será difícil para Cana-pensaba Naruto-"¡ya se!"-mientras hacia posiciones de manos-"Manidokontorora (controlador de mente)-mientras que Naruto entraba en la mente de Cana

"haber, esta, ya esta, ya esta, ya esta, uh no se, se la dejo, no la se, tengo vagancia, esta la se, se la dejo, creo que con esto por lo menos cinco va a sacar"-pensaba Naruto en Cana mientras que salía de la mente de Cana para ocuparse de su prueba. Con Gray

"es muy raro, hacen mas escandalo que si hacemos trampa o no que el examen en si-mientras ve a un examinador escribiendo en un tipo de cuaderno-"descubrieron a uno, además eso, porque rayos te van a bajar dos puntos, no tiene sentido, seria lógico que si descubren a alguien haciendo trampa a la primera lo eliminen, en ese momento-pensaba, mientras que se sorprendía-"el que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender por un centinela (examinador), no merece estar aquí, ah, ya veo, así que es eso, si debe ser eso, esto es mas que un examen escrito, el objetivo real no es probar nuestro conocimiento, si no nuestra habilidad de conseguir información-mientras que miraba a los participantes que inquietaban-hump, si eso lo explica todo, los centinelas vista de águila, estas preguntas son difíciles, dos puntos menos por cada intento de trampa, muy astutos, pero Kyubi-sensei me entreno mucho en esta clase de retos, un mago debe ver a través de la decepción, no nos esta previendo hacer trampa en el astuto sentido de la palabra, ellos esperan que lo hagamos pero quieres que lo intentemos sin ser descubiertos, solo magos excepcionales pueden Salir bajo estas circunstancias, no creo que muchos se hayan dado cuenta del sentido de este examen, tu puedes Cana, usa tu cabeza antes de que sea tarde, vamos tu puedes entiéndelo-termino de pensar Gray para buscar información y contestar las preguntas. Con Cana

"huy, de donde aparecieron estas preguntas, igual esto es malo, esto es malo-termino de pensar Cana. Con Gray de vuelta

"a ver si este examen es para buscar información, quien tiene todas las respuestas (mira Lyon, que esta buscando con el frio, y los pensamientos de cada uno de los participantes), veo que Lyon, ese raro de allá, y eso ocho de allá de dieron cuenta y Natsu, ¡Durmiendo!, eh, si, si ah bueno listo-Naruto le explico que Natsu ya contesto todo y puso una barreara para que nadie pueda verlo, esta en frente tuyo, así Natsu busco sin ser descubierto información

-¡hey tu el numero 25, tu y tus compañeros deben retirarse del salón, de imediato-dijo un centinela-yo, no porque, no-mientras con cara de asustado sus compañeros se iban, se iba el también-candidato numero 23 fuera, numero 47 y 43-mientras recibían quejas y resignaciones de muchos grupos. Con Natsu

"ya esta"-mientras que se sentaba quitaba la ilusión y comenzaba a escribir. Con unos de los ocho magos raros

-"¡Bora o Hyoji!" (¡perforador de vista!)-mientras que sus ojos se ponían azules, y se comenzaba a copiar de unos que estaba delante de él. Con Gray

-"¡Yuki no wa me!" (¡Ojo rueda de la nieve!)-dijo Gray-"imitare los movimientos de su lápiz, jaja, niño gracias por ese tonto tendré todas las respuestas"-terminaba de pensar Gray y se ponía a copiar. Con otros de los raros

-"mírala es una maniática, bueno muchachita, que bueno que tienes un gran cerebro, ahora lo pondré a trabajar para mi, deberías sentirte honrada de que lo use, ¡Surudoi Kokoro! (¡penetrar mente!)"-mientras que entraba y tomaba prestado el cuerpo de esa y copiaba sus preguntas

-numero 59, fuera-dijo un centinela-numero 33 y 9, fuera-dijo otro centinela

-"este es el decimo tercer equipo expulsado –penso Naruto

-numero 65 y 6 fuera-dijo otro de los centinelas

-eh, disculpe, ¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto otro chico-mientras que lo esposaba y le decían iré contigo para que no intentes nada-perfectamente entendible-mientras se iban

-"quedan veinte minutos y medio, cuando termina el examen"-pensó Cana

"ya no deshicimos de la mayoría de la gente que no sirve, y solo falta quince minutos, llego el evento principal-suspiro se calmo, el examinado de la primera prueba y-¡Muy bien!, ¡Escuchen esta es la pregunta diez y final!, pero antes de hacerle la pregunta, hay una o dos reglas mas de la que tienen que saber y no están advertidos-mientras se abría la puerta con el chico y el examinador-a llego justo a tiempo, espero que haya ido al baño muy bien, tome asiento-mientras el chico se sentaba

-"mierda no descubrió"-pensó el chico mientras se sentaba

-estas reglas son únicamente para la pregunta diez, escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho, entonces aquí voy, regla numero uno, cada uno de ustedes es libre de escoger el no participar en la pregunta final es su decisión

-que cree, somos libres de escoger-dijo una chica de atrás-y cual es el reto, en definitiva que paso si no queremos participar-dijo la chica

-si deciden no contestar la pregunta, no importa lo bien que les fue en la prueba escrita, sacaran, ¡CERO!, en otras palabras reprueban y eso significa, por supuesto, reprueba-mientras oía el, ¿uh?, de mucha gente, por supuesto que participaremos, quien quería reprobar claro que decidimos eso-no tan rápido, todavía no eh terminado, si aceptan la pregunta y la responden incorrectamente, no solo reprobaran, ¡PERDERAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONVERTIRCE EN UN MAGO CLASE S, JAMAS-dijo el Examinador

-"uh, que rayos,"-pensó Cana

-oye, eso no se vale, eso es ridículo, que clase de mugrosa regla es esa, eh, hay mucha gente que ya presento el examen antes -dijo un joven muy cubierto

-uh, jajaja, JAJAJA-se reía de una forma que daba miedo-digamos que tuvieron, mala suerte,pero como dije si no quieren arriesgarse bueno salgan con sus compañeros por la puerta, si no creen tener la confianza repito, recomiendo que no lo hagan, así pueden intentarlo dentro de 5 años, jajajajaja-rio de vuelta de esa forma

"eso es mucho, pasa que si uno de nosotros no decide aceptar quedamos fuera, jamas eso no puede pasar, pero por otro lado solo hay una posibilidad, cualquier opción que tomemos es horrible no es justo"-penso Gray

-ahora si están listos, aquí va la pregunta diez y final, los que no quieran responder levanten las manos, sus números estarán grabados y podrán irse-dijo para dejar pensar a los participantes

"¿será fácil?, ¿y si no?, ¿y si la contesto mal?, seré una maldita maga normal para el resto de mi vida-pensó Cana

"estoy bien, esto no va sacarme de mis casillas, no señor, no voy a levantar las manos"-mientras pensaba

-me largo-dijo uno-me voy-es demasiado difícil-es muy arriesgado-no puedo perdón chicos-se oía muchos de eso gritos aguados

"mi sueño siempre fue querer ser Hokague para quela gente no me odie, no nunca ahora me propuse ser alguien acá, para volver y demostrarles a todos lo fuerte que soy, no puedo, casi me matan encontré muchos amigos, Natsu, Gray, una familia no me puedo rendir ahora-mientras que levantaba la mano y recibía las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos, y le pegaba al banco-¡no me subestimen yo Uzumaki Naruto no huyo y ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder retractarme, no señor, no puedo alcanzar mi sueño si me quedo en tan pobre nivel por el resto de mi vida, yo un día, todos ustedes en ves de mirarme para abajo, un chico sin futuro alguno, me miraran para arriba, como el mas grande mago que a existido en toda Fiore!-mientras se sentaba y todos lo absolutamente todos lo miraban

"hump, eso no se puede llamar un sueño sabiendo que capas no pueda continuar, pero tiene agallas"-pensó Gray

"bien Naruto, bien hecho, no nos podemos rendir ahora, lo prometimos"-pensó Natsu

-esta decisión puede cambiar el hecho de sus vidas, si por alguna razón desean renunciar esta es su oportunidad-dijo el examinador

-jamás, pero nunca delos jamases, retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es ¡Majutsu-shi no watashi no Hoho! (¡mi camino del mago!)-mientras que muchos les renovaba las ganas de seguir

"uh, sorprendente ese pequeño, les esta renovando algo de valor, les esta enseñando a quedarse"-pensó el examinador-"quedan setenta y seis, mas de lo esperado, creo que ya esta"-mientras que los centinelas asentían-yare, yare (vaya, vaya), debo admirar su determinación, para aquellos que se quedaron solo tengo una cosa por hacer-suspiro-¡QUE TODOS USTEDESPASARON EL EXAMEN!

15 paginas de Word, vieron me quede toda la noche despierto y termine el capitulo, para los que quieras ver de donde saque la idea, vean Naruto capitulo 24-25 buenocomo siempre no los obligo pero dejen sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

¡Konichiwa lectores!, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mago o shinobi, por supuesto como siempre que lo disfruten

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kinomoto

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Esta historia la hago sin fin de lucro, también por mis gustos y obvio para los suyos

-Ohayo-personaje hablando

-"¿Qué paso ahora?"-personajes pensando

-MOCOSO-demonios, dragones e invocaciones hablando

"¿Y AHORA QUE?-demonio, dragones e invocaciones pensando

**Examen parte II **

-solo me queda decirles, que pasaron-dijo el examinador

-¿eh?, ¿pero?, ¿uh?-no se si dijo algo pero fue Cana

-un segundo, a que se refiere con que pasamos, cual era la decima pregunta-dijo el chico de los ojos azules (no Naruto, no, otro, el de la técnica)

-jejeje, nunca existió, al menos no escrita, de hecho, su decisión por quedarse fue la decima pregunta-dijo el examinador (-me parece que digo mucho "dijo díganme si es cierto o no)

-¡Aguarda un instante!, ¡solo las nueve preguntas, sirvieron para perder el tiempo!, ¡¿eso es lo que estas diciendo!?-dijo otra chica

-oh no, claro que no, todo lo contrario esas nueve preguntas dieron un objetivo muy importante, probar su habilidad, para rastrear inteligente y furtivamente, información estratégica bajo las situaciones mas adversas-termino de decir el examinador

-así, bueno, eso lo explica todo-dijo la misma chica

-me explico, verán, mi objetivo era probarlo individual mente y también como equipo y como funcionan parte de un equipo, es por eso que el examen era calificado con bases de equipo, así todos se enteran lo que haces, y si fallan o no y como afectan a sus compañeros de equipos, quería ver como manejaban la situación-corto el examinador por un momento

-aja, si me imagine que era algo así, así que yo tan tranquilito-dijo Cana

"Si, claro"-pensó Natsu

-las primera nueve preguntas eran difíciles, de hecho, eran tan difíciles para que cualquier Mago simple no las pudiese contestar, imagino que la mayoría de ustedes llego a esa conclusión, que lo que tenían que hacer para tener la posibilidad de aprobar era copiar, de hecho, el examen estaba diseñado para que ustedes hagan trampa, casi como obligación, por supuesto esto hubiese sido inútil si no hubiese alguien a quien copiar, así que disfrace a dos magos clase S que ya conocían la respuesta con anterioridad y los mezcle entre ustedes-dijo el examinador mientras apuntaba con el dedo a los dos magos clase S

-"'¡QUEEEEEEEEEE, así que las respuestas estuvieron frente a mi todo el tiempo!"-pensó nuevamente Cana-ajajaja, no me pudieron ni engañar-dijo Cana

"increíble, así que no se lo imagino todo este tiempo"-se dijo así mismo Gray

-los que fueron sorprendidos, reprobaban, así que es mejor no copiar que copiar tontamente-mientras que mostraba sus brazo, lleno de puntos y cicatrices-la información, puede ser el arma mas valiosa en una batalla, dependiendo de como manejen la información, puede depender el éxito o el fracaso de una misión y abecés deberán arriesgar su vida para obtenerla-dijo de vuelta el examinador

-miren, nada mas piquetes y cicatrices, quemaduras, que horrible vida-dijo Gray

-por supuesto, deben considerar la fuente de información, la obtenida del enemigo no siempre es buena información, siempre tengan esto en mente, la información incorrecta, puede ser peor que la desinformación, puede llevar a la mente a sus camaradas o a la ruina de una cuidad o gremio, por eso los puse en la elección de buscar información copiando para sobrevivir y es por eso que los que no son capaces deben que irse, dejándolos a ustedes, si ustedes protegen su vida en vez de arriesgarse no podrán ser llamado Magos Clase S, no mientras yo este aquí, los que ponen su vida por sus Nakamas, eso son Magos, los que no cumplan con estas requisiciones no podrá ser llamado Mago nivel S, no mientras yo este aquí, si pueden hacer esto por este medio declaro esta parte del examen de selección de Magos esta completada, solo me resta desearles a todos buena suerte-mientras que miraba a todos hasta que mira la puerta del salón y la tumbaban de una patada

-el examen incluye esto-dijo Natsu

-muy bien chicos y chicas no hay tiempo para celebrar, yo seré su próximo sensei, Akemi Haruko, están listos para su próximo examen, bien entonces síganme-dijo Akemi, mientras la miraban con ojos de esta de donde salió

-te adelantaste como siempre-dijo el examinador, mientras que la mujer se sonrojaba

-vaya son muchos, te aflojaste esta vez Ryu Mitsuki-dijo Akemi

-o puede ser que estos sean especiales-dijo Ryu

-entonces será divertido, bueno mocosos, les daré el día libre porque si no mas de la mitad será llevado al hospital, pueden irse-dijo Akemi

Se veía el atardecer y a los candidatos irse

-que cansado que estoy, vamos con el gremio querían saber como nos fue-dijo Naruto

-¡en serio Gray, lo tenia todo manejado!-dijo Cana

-pues claro que no, si se te veía sudar como puerco-dijo Gray recibiendo una piña y un hump de parte de Cana

-hay dios-suspiro- ¿nunca van a cambiar ustedes dos?-dijo Natsu

-dale, que hay nos hospedamos, deberían estar hay el gremio, a si, ¡DEJEN DE QUEJARCE!-dijo Naruto-¡PERO SI TU SOS IGUAL!-Dijeron los tres sobrantes a la vez

-como les habrá ido, me dijeron que el daba el primer examen era Ryu-dijo Gildarts

-jaja, no fue estupendo, Gildarts, veo que viniste-dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta con una patada

-Natsu, pasaron-dijo el hombre más fuerte de Fairy Tail

-por supuesto, quien te crees que soy-dijo Natsu mientras estrechaban las manos

¡Naruto!, ven un momento-llamo Makarov, mientras que el nombrado se acercaba-que pasa viejo-dijo Naruto

-pues Kyubi, nos dijo si querías regresar a tu país-dijo el viejo

-¡enserio!, ¡enserio!, ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡regresare!-gritaba y gritaba Naruto

-si vas a regresar, pero prométenos que regresaras algún día-dijo Makarov

-¡pues claro viejo, dalo por hecho!-dijo Naruto

_SEGUNDO DIA DEL EXAMEN _

-Bueno, esta es la segunda fase de pruebas, enfrentamientos, y supervivencia, en este campo metimos muchos animales salvajes, también criminales de nivel B o A, el tiempo limite es 5 días, no se preocupen es como un bosque, a por cierto llevaran una cinta roja , para que los asesinos los identifique, los asesinos, les dijimos si matan a tres grupos o sea que me traen doce cintas serán libres, bueno ya entregaron sus papeles para que no nos cause problemas sus muertes, bueno, ¡COMIENCEN!-dijo Akemi mientras que los magos se instalaban en el bosque

_bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios, por cierto el capitulo que voy a sacar esta semana desde hay los comentarios se pondrán en el capitulo bueno espero sus comentarios y chau_


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, no voy a decir nada lo estoy escribiendo a las 4 de la mañana ya lo quiero terminar (el capitulo)

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Esta historia la hago sin fin de lucro, también por mis gustos y obvio para que sea de su agrado

**Examen parte III **

Mientras que los equipos se adentraban en el bosque, Naruto y Natsu sentían algo raro

-¿es el?-pregunto Natsu

-parece que si, uh espero que no interfiera-dijo Naruto

-¿de que están hablando?-hablo Gray

-nada, de nada, no te preocupes-dijo Naruto

-aunque vieron a ese tipo, vestía como un monje ¿que extraño no?-dijo Gray, preguntándose quien era ese tipo

-¡¿Ehhh?!-exclamaron Natsu y Gray

-¿pasa algo?-digo Gray-vamos, no me lo escondan

-bueno, Naruto, de todas forma, se lo hubiésemos habido que contar-dijo Natsu-mira Gray y escucha, conoces a Acnologia-recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento-bueno, ese dragón tiene un Dragon Slayer (asesino dragón) y se le esta buscando, ese Dragon Slayer, se llama Zeref, y es buscado, pero ese no es el caso, nosotros tenemos como misión capturar a ese Dragón, Acnologia, tiene el poder de resucitar lo mas temido en el mundo de Naruto al Juubi, y esos dos pueden ocasionar la destrucción de lo dos mundos-dijo Natsu, haciendo sorprenderse a Gray-desafortunadamente, esos dos monstruos son amigos-dijo asustando a Gray-pero acordarte que no podemos decirles a nadie

-¡claro!-dijo Gray

-Los equipos son numerados, desde el uno hasta el diez, equipo uno Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Naruto Uzumaki, Cana Alberona, dos, de las afuera de Fiore nombres desconocidos, equipo tres, Lyon Bastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby, Chelia Blendy, cuarto grupo desconocido, quinto grupo Ren Akatsuki, Eve Neekis, Hibiki Lates, Ichiya, sexto grupo Kagura, Risley y sus otros dos miembros no se conocen, los demás equipos se desconocen-dijo el presentador a Ryu

-ya veo-dijo Ryu

Con el grupo numero cinco.

-Bueno lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrarlo, estas listo Eve-dijo Ren

-claro, siento las respiraciones y el pulso de dos grupos, al noroeste, maso menos veinte metros-dijo Eve. Con el sexto grupo

Kagura miraba a todos lados, no vio a nadie y por eso su equipo empezó a caminar

-¡hey estas bromeando, levántate!-dijo Reisley

-para mantener la calma hay que descansar-dijo una chica

-no llevamos ni cinco minutos y ya te cansas-dijo Reisley-si, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Kagura

-no hay solución descansamos dos minutos y nos vamos-dijo Kagura, viendo que su amiga no se levantaba

-dan pena ajena-dijo la ultima de ese grupo. Devuelta con el grupo cinco

-si vamos asi, yo creo que tenemos que poner trampas asi eliminamos a mas grupos de los que tienen que estar-dijo Eve-vaya, vaya, veo que tenemos compañía

-ya veo-dijo Ichiya, mientras desaparecía, se oía gritos de fondo-ya termine. Con el grupo uno

-no me gusta este lugar-dijo Cana

-no te preocupes, estamos nosotros-dijo Gray sonriéndola-pero igual como iste hay asesinos hay que cuidarnos-acabo Gray

-¿y Natsu?-pregunto Naruto

-no se había ido a hacer sus necesidades-dijo Cana

-¡ya termine!-dijo Natsu

Mientras que Cana le reprochaba, por los sucedido, Gray lo golpea y lo manda a un árbol

-Gray no es tan grave, no crees que exageraste un poquito-dijo Cana asustada

-si que rayos, por que me pegas-mientras habría los ojos bien grande esquivando una nueva patada de Gray, esquivo también, un puñetazo subiendo aun árbol, se bajaba de el por una patada que partió la rama donde estaba Natsu

-tengan cuidado, me parece que se volvió loco-dijo Natsu, mientras se recuperaba de los sucedido

-entonces que paso, con la cicatriz de tu cara-dijo Gray, mientras se lanzaba devuelta al ataque

-¡muy bien Gray, te lo buscaste!-dijo mientras se intercambiaban golpes, Gray de una patada lo volcó a Natsu

-¿Gray que estas haciendo?-pregunto asustada-¿Naruto no harás nada?-le pregunto exigiendo al pobre

-fíjate bien Cana, no ves es un asesino-mientras se paraba

-jajaja, parece que te diste cuenta moco…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue atravesado por una mano

-que fastidio me perdí-dijo el verdadero Natsu

-¡BAKA!-dijo Gray pegándole-¡nos hicisteis preocupar!-le regañaba Gray

-Gomenasai (lo siento mucho)-y así discutieron

-si pero, ¿que pasa si ocurre de vuelta?-se quejo Cana

-debemos tener una contraseña-dijo Naruto

-¿que clase de contraseña?-dijo Cana

-una que solo nosotros tres podemos saber y no podemos confiar en nadie que no la sepa-dijo Naruto-escuchen bien, la pregunta será, ¿de donde viene yo?, y ustedes deben decir Konoha, ¡¿esta claro?!-recibiendo una aprobación de ese grupo

_I _

_I _

_I _

_En fin, si les gusto pongan sus comentarios, si no les gusto pongan sus comentario, no olviden poner en favoritos y ahora que me acuerdo, me estoy quedando sin tiempo, voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir los capitulo todas las semanas, y por ultimo me estoy quedando en blanco así que si es posible dejen sus comentarios dejándome alguna recomendación y obvio se los agradeceré CHAU CHAU_


	8. Chapter 8

Estuve medio perdido es verdad, pero como les dije tener ideas es difícil, pero me voy a apurar porque seme ocurrieron ideas, bueno que lo disfruten

-Konichiwa-personaje hablando

"¿Qué paso ahora?"-personaje pensando

-MOCOSO-demonios, dragones e invocaciones hablando

"¿Y AHORA QUE PASO?"-demonios, dragones e invocaciones pensando

-Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto

-Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, también por mi interés y obvio para ustedes

**Misterio en el examen, desaparición **

-entendido, ¿pero con esos defectos de vocabulario?-pregunto burlón Natsu

-si, ¿tienes algún problema?-respondió Naruto

-yare, yare, ¿cuanto mas van a pelear?-dijo Gray

-el día que vos dejes de ser virgen-dijo Natsu

-como si vos no lo fueras (¬_¬)-si con esa misma cara le respondió Gray

-bueno dejen de pelear que me aburren-respondió Naruto

-pero si ustedes dos comenzaron la discusión, ¡Ahhh, nunca los voy a entender, y encima que pase dos o tres años de mi vida con ustedes!-"me rindo", pensó y grito Gray

-¿se llevan bien?-Cana con una pregunta sin sentido

-si-mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de Natsu y arremetía al Dragon Slayer con un golpe frontal que fue bloqueado por muy poco, una patada con la pierna derecha que no pudo evadir mientras que Natsu caía pero era un clon, el verdadero Natsu apareció detrás de Zeref y le propino un rodillazo en la espalda mientras que Zeref gimió de dolor

-si solo atacas así esto será fácil-"no se de donde saco estas ganas de molestara mis oponentes"

-interesante, pero te obligas de algo-mientras inflaba su pecho-tama no yami (bola de oscuridad)-mientras que su pecho se inflaba y exhalaba una enorme bola de oscuridad que se dirigía a Natsu

-Katon: gokakyo no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)-mientras que los dos ataques chocaban

-bueno Natsu capas me diviertas un poco-mientras serraba y abría los ojos y los tenia rojos-iré enserio, prepárate-mientras que de nuevo desaparecía y reaparecía atrás de Natsu y le intentaba golpear pero era movido por el brazo de Natsu, y así continuo la batalla ataque y contrataque

Zeref estaba sorprendido por el poder de Natsu, aunque su manera de atacar era patética hasta que abrió los ojos porque vio venir un ataque bueno-¡Raiken! (¡puño eléctrico!)-el puño del Dragin Slayer de fuego se convertía en rayos brillando toda esa electricidad dio de lleno en el estomago de Zeref que quedo golpeado y mal estrecho tirado debajo de un árbol, pero de apronto se paraba listo para devolverle diez veces peor, pero se tuvo que agachar bruscamente sobre el suelo por que vio venir una bola de fuego

-jeje, parece que as mejorado, pero lamento decirte que no será suficiente Natsu-mientras que se lanzaba al ataque una ves mas Zeref

Una patada que Natsu recibió con el brazo derecho mientras que Zeref de su túnica sacaba un Tanto (una pequeña Katana (espada), la que usan los ambus) mientras que mandaba lejos de una patada a Natsu en el estomago

-ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, Natsu-mientras arremetía una ves mas a Natsu que chocaba sus puños y aparecia un circulo de magia-Karyu no Gokugeki (alas del dragón de fuego)-mientras se elevaba y le salían de los dos brazo unos tipos de látigos que golpeo a Zeref salvajemente

-cof…cof…cof, ah, ah, as mejorado, vamos a ponernos serios-mientras que se enojaba y sus ojos se ponían rojos como la sangre, ¡muerte mágica!-mientras que se lanzaba acabando con la vida de las plantas y todo lo que tenga vida atrás de el

-¡NATSU ESQUIVALO!-se holló una voz fuerte

Después de escuchar esa advertencia Natsu lo esquiva a muy dura penas

-arrepentimiento-mientras que seguía lanzando los ataques sin descanso-orbe oscuro lanzando bolas de oscuridad sin parar reduciendo el lugar a donde caía a nada

-SUFICIENTE MOCOSO, PELIARON BIEN-Mientras en un tornado rojo aparecía, un hombre de unos 1,85 de altura, cabello rojo, túnica blanca con decorativos rojos, pantalón rasgado blanco y una Katana (espada)

-Igneel, ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Zeref

-TSK, QUE MOLESTIA, SHU, SHU, FUERA PERRO, FUERA-dijo ¿Igneel?

-¡Onda de muerte!-apuntaba a Igneel, hacia prácticamente lo mismo que muerte mágica, solo que hacia una onda con ese poder, pero Igneel despareció y re apareció detrás del joven Zeref-ESCUCHAME UNA COSA, TODABIA TE FALTA MUCHO PARA GANARME, PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE ERES MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE IDIOTA DE ALLA-apuntando a Natsu que se molesto-POR ESO TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE VALLAS-la sugerencia Igneel la acepto Zeref abandonando el lugar bueno eso pensaron

-¡abejero oscuro!- apuntando a Natsu, Gray y Naruto, Cana escapo con ayuda de Igneel, el a bujero dio en el blanco y como el vórtice oscuro dejo sin rastro alguno

-MOCOSO-grito Igneel

-¡Minna!-chillo Cana

Bueno, bueno los dejo con la intriga jeje, no se preocupen ya compre una compu yea o seas que subiré mas rápido los capítulos dejen sus reviews no olviden poner a favorito me ayudaría mucho igual que los reviews bueno nos vemos, CHAU, CHAU


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin!, bueno ya termine con la parte de Fairy Tail por ahora, y así comienza la parte más esperada por su escritor, saga Naruto, pasemos al capitulo

-Konichiwa-personaje hablando

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"-personaje pensando

-MOCOSO-demonios, dragones e invocaciones hablando

"¿Y AHORA QUE?"-Demonios, dragones e invocaciones pensando

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Malditos con suerte ¬_¬…;_; se que subi hoy o ayer el capitulo 8 pero mas rapido mejor para mi pongan sus ¡COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!

**Una trágica despedida **

Capitulo anterior…

-¡Orbe oscuro!-creando una bola negra tirándosela a Natsu, Gray y Naruto, a Cana no porque la alcanzo a salvar Igneel

-¡Minna!-grito Cana

-MOCOSO-dijo lamentándose el dragón de fuego-TU-mirando al lugar donde se tiro el ataque, pero no había nadie así que opto por llevarla a la residencia de Fairy Tail

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _

En el lugar donde se quedaba Fairy Tail

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-se escuchó en la residencia-¡QUE NARUTO DESAPARECIO, ENTONCES PORQUE NO SENTI SU MUERTE, EN TEORIA YA UBIESE MUERTO!-gritando, porque no sintió la muerte de su en carcelero-Y LOS MOCOSOS TAMBIEN, UH BUENO, TENGO UNA IDEA PERO CAPAZ NO FUNCIONES, BUENO ESCUCHA PORQUE NO LA VOY A REPETIR DOS VECES, BUENO, EL PLAN ES QUE YO DESASPARESCA Y RE APARESCA EN LA MENTE DE NARUTOPARA VER SI ESTA MUERTO O NO-respondió la Biju de nueve colas

-YA VEO, ENTIENDO, PERO POR LO MENOS SI ESTA NATSU CON EL HAZME SABER, SI KYUBI-le pidió Igneel

-CLARO, NOS VEMOS-mientras se esfumaba

-Igneel, ¿porque se fue Kyubi? ¿Y qué le paso a los mocosos?-le pregunto Makarov

-NO SE LO TENGO QUE CONTESTAR, NO VIMOS, CHAU-queriéndose irse pero fue interceptado por Gildarts

-o, respondes a las buenas o respondes a las malas-recibiendo una negación de Igneel

-ESTAS A AÑOS LUZ DE DERROTARME-mientras caminaba pero se corrió a la derecha por una carta de Cana-YA VEO, LOS TENGO QUE DERROTAR A TODOS PARA GANARLES, INTERESANTE-mientras arremetía contras Gildarts

-Konasui (crash)- esta magia destruye todo lo que toque, mientras Gildarts arremetía contras Igneel usando esta magia destructora

-BASTA DE JUEGOS, ME QUIERO IR, ¡KARYU KASAI! (rugido de fuego)-mientras se inflamaba y lanzaba una bola de fuego a Gildarts lo único que pudo hacer era defenderse y crear mucho humo, a esto Igneel con ayuda de esto escapo

Mientras el humo de se iba, Makarov dijo-se fue-"donde estén, les deseos la mejores de las suertes"

-maestro, ¿Qué haremos?-Erza preguntando

-no hay nada que hacer, espero que les vaya bien, donde sea, eso espero, eso espero-y ya resignado

-VIEJO, TE TENGO QUE DAR BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS-apareció asustando a todo mundo Igneel

-Igneel porque te fuiste-le dijo el viejo maestro

-NO HAY TIEMPO, TE DOY LAS NOTICIAS O ME LAS GUARDO-Cuando todo el gremio asintió-BUENO SE ACUERDAN QUE LES DIJE QUE ZEREF APARECIO Y LUCHO CONTRA NATSU-Recibiendo un si-BUENO DESPUES DE QUE APARECI-pero fue interrumpido pro Laxus-bueno, bueno, ya lo sabemos esa parte-ESCUCHA O LOS QUEMO A TODOS-Laxus se calló-BUENO DESPUES QUE APARECI, LE DIJE A ZEREF QUE SE FUERA POR SU PROPIO BIEN, EL ASINTIO Y SUPUESTAMENTE SE FUE PERO APARECIO DETRÁS DE ELLOS Y APUNTO CON UN ATAQUE A LOS CHICOS, POR "SUERTE" SALVE A ESA MOCOSA, PERO ELLOS ESFUMAROS CON EL ATAQUE-Asintieron todos-DESPUES DE ESO VENIMOS ACALES CONTE A TODOS, KYUBI FUE CON NARUTO Y DESPUES CUANDO ESTUVO HAY ME DIO LA MALA NOTICIA, LA BUENA ES QUE ESTAN VIVOS Y LA MALA ES QUE VOLVIERON AL TIEMPO DE AQUEL MOCOSO DE PELO RUBIO-todos quedaron shokeados

-bueno no se puede hacer nada-ya peor de lo que estaba se fue Makarov

**Devuelta a la rutina**

Después de ese ataque de Zeref, ellos ya estaban abriendo los ojos, cuando vieron a Kyubi-que pasa Kyubi-chan-le dijo a su "casi" hermana

-NO ENCUENTRAS CONOCIDO ESTOS PAISAJES -mientras que el rubio miraba a todos lados-no puede ser… Konoha.

-NO EXACTAMENTE -mientras que los tres chicos la miraban- PERMITENME EXPLICARLE, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE POR UN PROBLEMA DEL ATAQUE DE ZEREF, ESE ATAQUE CREO UN ORBE DE ENERGIA ESPACIO TIEMPO, ENTONCES ASIDENTAL MENTE ENTRARON EN ESE ORBE Y ESE MISMO LOS TRAJO AL MUNDO NINJA-termino de explicas su maestra

-entiendo o sea que estamos en el mundo del Baka-dijo Gray

-¡Sugoi, ninjas!-sin entender la maldita situación y ser pegado Natsu

-¡no entiendes la maldita situación!-le dijo Kyubi-UH AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO, ¿SE ACUERDAN DELENTRENAMIENTO Y QUE LES DI?-recibiendo una asentimiento pero vieron una sonrisa que dio más miedo que la mirada de Naruto-LES VOY A DAR OTRO LINDO ENTRENAMIENTO-sonrisa diabólica detectada

-esto no será bueno-dijeron los tres para vivir algo peor que el infierno

-CONOCEN A UN TAL DANZO-los tres se miraron y dijeron que no-BUENO ESPERO QUE SOBREVIVAN

Bueno espero que este bien no olviden de poner sus comentarios dar ideas y poner a favoritos eso me ayudaría muchísimo, y con la próxima edición a remanga, bueno con el próximo capitulo daré una parte del entrenamiento y el reencuentro con alguien.


	10. Chapter 10

**ESPECIAL 10 CAPITULOS, MAS DE 20 PAGINAS DE WORD ESPERO QUE LO DIFRUTEN **

CONDENADO INTERNEEEEEEEEEETTTT QUE NO FUNCIONAAAAAA!, bueno vieron mi bronca no tuve luz, no tuve internet, y la conch…, bueno ya está por lo menos lo subí ahora sin más pretextos con el review

MaxiPariniT1:jaja, que bien que te haya gustado bueno acá el capítulo, psd: cambiare las voces de demonios y todo eso lo verán acá abajo.

-Konichiwa-personaje hablando.

"¿Qué paso ahora?"-personaje pensando.

-"¡mocoso!"-demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando.

-"¿y ahora qué?"-demonio, dragones e invocaciones pensando.

¿Entrenamiento o infierno?

-etto, ¿Kyuubi-sensei porque dijo "espero que sobrevivan"?-pregunto el muy idiota de Natsu, (a que paso pensaron que iba a cambiar a Natsu, no eh, no equivocados).

-"jeje, Danzou, es el jefe de Ambu Raíz y acepto gustosamente a "entrenarlos"-moviendo los dedos-y yo les aumentare el infierno a algo que jamás imaginaron, un solo error y capaz queden traumados de por vida"-alegre dijo Kyuubi mientras veía a sus cachorritos salir corriendo pero fueron entrampados al suelo por un hombre que vestía con una túnica, negra y azul, pantalón negro y sandalias, curiosamente tenía el ojo y cuello vendado y por lo que se veía era un hombre de edad mayor-"Danzou, Danzou, pensé que ibas a venir dentro de dos días"-suspirando y tapándose la cara Kyuubi decía eso.

-es que me dijiste que eran carne fresca y los podía llevar a algo peor que un infierno-mientras se paraba y hacia un movimiento en cuello de cada uno y los tres de manera rápida se levantaron-¿Cuándo comenzamos?-dijo "alegre" Danzou

-"mañana, comenzaremos el infierno digo entrenamiento"-riendo Kiuuby

"nos quieren matar"-llorando tuvieron los tres amigos los mismos pensamientos

No pasó nada, solo se escucharon los llantos de Natsu, Naruto y Gray, y así pasaron la noche, por lo menos durmieron. Al día siguiente.

Después de esa noche aterradora, la mañana era tranquila en medio del bosque, ni el sol todavía se asomaba era de madrugada, pero en la distancia se veía una mujer de cabellos rojos con una katana y un hombre vendado el uno de sus ojos empuñaba su arma lista para el ataque con una sonrisa que daba mucho miedo, después creció la sonrisa y más cuando se lanzó al ataque junto a la chica pelirroja.

Mientras el hombre partía a la mitad (literalmente) a un rubio que escupía sangre, pero exploto en una mini explosión de humo-el hombre salto evadió la explosión y se lanzó contra otro rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa y hacia lo mismo lo partía con el arma.

-te dije que nunca bajaras la guardia-dijo serio mientras que el rubio lo miraba con terror pero de un momento a otro es clon estallo en una explosión que lo mando lejos y chocar en un árbol-je, muy bien un clon explosivo, parece que estas aprendiendo-murmuro el maestro.

-quien dijo que era un clon explosivo, más bien unas notitas que explotan sirven en kague Bunshin-le respondió al maestro, mientras que lo miraba burlón.

-estas medio demente eso pudo matarme, pero me gusta, pero no es suficiente-le respondió su demente, desquiciado, loco, bueno quedo claro

-pero porque no vez tu arma "querido" maestro-mientras le mostraba su sonrisa, y el hombre miro su arma lucia muy bien pero porque, hasta que la miro bien y era un henge lo desapareció pero fue demasiado tarde exploto-LA RE CON…¡BOOOOMMMMMM!(A re loco los efectos)

La explosión resonó por el desierto bosque asustando a un peli rosado y un semi desnudo amigo- ¡¿qué mierda es eso?!-dijo el peli rosado-no lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo, suerte Naruto.

-"no, no, no, no cachorritos el no será el único que disfrutara de su entrenamiento"-dijo su maestra pelirroja.

-¡no, PORFAVOOORRRRR!-se escuchó en el bosque los gritos desahogados de los pobres jóvenes.

CON Naruto.

-Pobres Gray y Natsu que estarán entrenando con Kyuubi-chan, pero no puedo quedarme atrás-pero fue tapado la boca por una mano.

-Naruto, corre o muere-Danzou apareció atrás y lanzo un dragón de agua, tres bolas de fuego, y shuriken, kunais y otras cosas que el maestro encontraba en el suelo, pasaron dos horas de ese corre o muere y Naruto no podía descansar porque tenía que hacer 700 flexiones de brazos, 800 abdominales, derribar cinco arboles con patadas y puños además de todo eso la rutina de correr 3 horas, si era peor que un infierno, pero a todo esto paso 1 año y medio todo aumento las shuriken que lanzaba, las bolas de fuego, los dragones de agua otro jutsus, en vez de 700 flexiones de brazos pasaron a 5000, igual todo aumento en este año creció bastante y maduro, ahora Naruto era muy distinto ademas ahora tenía la espada de su maestro que en seis meses se iba a tener que ir.

Natsu y Gray Vivian en el infierno, Vivian literalmente en el fuego, fuego que Natsu no podía absorber y Gray que congelar o deshacer ese fuego era muy poderoso la rutina era igual que la de Naruto y así siguieron medio año en el "infierno", pero el momento en que se tuvo que ir Danzou fue difícil ya que Naruto lo extrañaría por muy poco y porque quería aprender más, pero Danzou sabiamente le dijo, "lo mejor para un guerrero, es viajar y ganar experiencia, por eso Naruto mi último entrenamiento es que te vallas y recorras todo el mundo pero sigue con mi rutina, este medio año que queda quiero que viajes y vuelvas acá dentro de medio año, ya se lo dije a Kyuubi-san, vete que yo también me iré, espero que nos volvamos a ver Naruto" en ese momento se fue y Naruto se fue por el otro lado maestro y discípulo se despidieron.

Naruto en su primera parada fue ir a Kumogakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las nubes) entrenar su elemento rayo al máximo, hay se encontraba frente a la gran aldea ninja, se fue adentro pero unos ninjas no lo dejaron pasar.

-disculpe pero tenemos que saber a qué vino, joven-pregunto el ninja.

-no se preocupe, vengo a hablar con Reikague-sama, esperare pero quiero hablar con él lo más rápido posible-pregunto Naruto a lo ninjas que murmuraron algo pero Naruto los hoyo.

-si pero si puede esperar 10 minutos-pero fue cortado por un sí de Naruto.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y Naruto estaba camino al despacho de Raikague, adentro del despacho se oyeron golpes y el Kague lo dejo pasar.

-pasen-se oyó una vos muy fuerte.

-A, vino un visitante-mientras se iban lo ninjas.

-bueno, que quieres, hijo de Minato-mientras se posaba en una pose de lucha.

-uh, bueno, está bien, yo soy el hijo de Minato pero no quiero problemas lo único que quiero es perfeccionar mi elemento rayo contigo a cambio te diré un jutsu de Raiton que nunca jamás nadie ha visto que dice si es mentira te doy el permiso de matarme o hacerme lo que quiera con migo, trato-dijo Naruto.

-vale, mocoso, espero que seas bueno en las nubes temblorosas de rayo, porque capaz mueras-mientras estrechaba las manos en forma de trato.

-claro, A, espero que me meta en un infierno, porque quiero aumentar mi poder y que mejor que entrenar con el más fuerte en jutsus de rayo-con una mirada desafiante le respondió al Reikage.

-jeje, buena actitud muchacho pero espero que esa actitud la mantengas mañana-le devolvió la mirada a Naruto

El entrenamiento con A fue difícil él dijo que se tomaría alrededor de 4 meses, A lo metió en un entrenamiento sádico, demasiado sádico, truenos, truenos y más truenos Naruto quedo muy mal casi antes de irse hasta que A decidió mostrarle su técnica, de paso veloz.

-Naruto, el tiempo límite se está acercando y por eso te enseñare mi técnica secreta, en la que yo puedo anticipar el movimiento de mi oponente y moverme más rápido que el, presta atención-mientras A, acumulaba chakra en forma de rayos y le dijo a Naruto que haga un movimiento el anticipo y se quedó atrás del ya mencionado rubio.

-¡qué velocidad!-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-bueno como parte del trato te enseñe Raiton, Naruto, pero usted me tiene que enseñar su jutsu-dijo A haciendo recordar a Naruto.

-así bueno, como decirlo, A lo que te voy a mostrar no es un jutsu, usted mire nada más, ¡relámpago de luz!-mientras acumulaba "chakra" y acumulaba ese chakra e iba a una velocidad muy rápida más a todo eso podías hacer ataques.

-es como Minato, ¿pero cómo?-decía impresionado A, pero fue cortado por un pergamino que le dio Naruto.

-tome, acá le dejo la técnica gracias por todo además le dejo otro jutsu muy importante espero que le agrade t espero volver a verle, Reikage-mientras se saludaban y se daban las gracias mutuamente y Naruto se iba despidiéndose de esa aldea, dándole la espalda a esa aldea que lo apoyo 4 meses Naruto murmuro un "gracias, Kumo". Y Así comenzó la gran aventura por los países elementales-creo que mi siguiente para es Iwa, quiero llegar lo más rápido posible-dijo Naruto mientras ponía camino en marcha.

Después de lo sucedido en Kumo, Naruto se encontraba perdido por las grandes montañas que cubren a la aldea de la roca, camino por las grandes montañas-creo que acá me quedare, me parece muy difícil entrar hay ya que soy hijo de Minato, si es lo más seguro y estas montañas me pueden servir para perfeccionar mi Doton-se puso a armar la tienda hasta que oyó una discusión y se asomó a la discusión-¡Onoki, tienes que darte cuenta, le tenemos que ganar la pulseada a Kiri si no ellos acabaran con Konoha!-dijo uno de los varios ninjas que estaban reunidos en ese lugar.

-¡no podemos, Kumo se le unió así jamás podremos ganar!-dijo el actual líder de Iwa.

-qué tal si dejamos esto, porque según mis contactos, Suna también quiere acabar con Konoha y Kumo, que tal si recobramos una alianza con Suna y con Kiri para destruir las dos grandes aldeas, después veremos-dijo la mano derecha de Onoki, a eso Naruto y los demás ninjas se sorprendieron.

-buena idea, si ya, manden a 5 ambus y dos Jounin y que firmen el contrato-dijo Onoki.

-que hago no quiero que A y Sarutobi mueran y creen una nueva guerra ninja, creo que tomara un año aproximadamente creo que adelantare dos meses el entrenamiento-mientras se iba del lugar y empezaba a su entrenamiento diario que le dio su maestro.

_y así pasaron los meses Naruto viajo a Ame donde conoció Nagato y a Hanzo antes de que Nagato matara a Hanzo y Naruto y Nagato unieron fuerzas para atacar a Kiri en la guerra, después de ese paso Naruto dominaba muy bien el agua y hacia jutsus muy buenos con fuego y agua, de ahí fue a Kiri para perfeccionar su Suiton y para ver si aceptaron el trato en ese lugar conocio a Yagura donde tuvieron un enfrentamiento y se hicieron muy rivales sin saber ninguno de los dos a que aldea pertenecían, después de ese paso en Kiri que fue un momento duro porque Kiri aceptó gustoso a derrotar a Kumo y Konoha, de ahí fue a ver que decían en Suna y de paso aumentar su viento, conoció a Temari que se hicieron muy "amigos" y compañeros en duelo, de ella aprendió como manipular el viento, también cruzo camino con Kanguro que le ayudo a siempre llevar veneno y controlarlo, por ultimo conoció a Gaara, en ese momento a ver las miradas que le mandaban los aldeanos de ese lugar se le acercó y le pregunto qué le pasaba, se hicieron muy amigos y como con Nagato hicieron un trato para atacar Kiri en un momento crítico, recordando que Suna acepto pero no haría mucho. Por ultimo le tocaba reunirse con sus "hermanos" a fuera del país del Arroz. _

En la puerta para entrar en el país del Arroz se veía un hombre de un 1,68m de estatura con una bufanda blanca, un sombrero de paja (como los que llevan Akatsuki), un pantalón negro con franjas rojas, un chaleco negro, franjas en los costados amarillas también llevaba un símbolo raro en la espalda (el símbolo Uzumaki) y una katana con el kanji "raíz" colgaba en su cintura con su cinturón tipo bufanda y unas sandalias negras, aquel hombre caminaba adentro de aquel país para comer algo y comprarse herramientas si es que había.

Se bajaba la bufanda dejando ver su boca y decía-ya está maestro, ya hice su entrenamiento y viaje por todos los países elementales ahora a buscarlos y decirles lo que pasa-mirando arriba si era Naruto dejando su sombrero en su espalda y se le veía su pelo rubio con mechones rojos. "me están siguiendo los llevare lejos de acá"-mientras se decía a sí mismo y comenzaba su caminata a fuera del país del Arroz.

-ya, por favor muestreasen, ¿Qué quieren?-les pregunto Naruto sin dejar de ver los arboles.

-Karyu no Hoko (rugido del dragón de fuego)-se escuchó decir atrás de Naruto.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-los dos ataques chocaron y se vieron a dos sombras salir de arriba de un árbol –Natsu, Gray ¿Cómo han estado?-les pregunto feliz y con una sonrisa Naruto.

-bastante bien Naruto, la verdad esperaba encontrarme con alguien con quien pelear-mientras posaba una pose de pelea.

-si yo también, pero quiero decirlos algo, va ver una guerra ninja entre las cinco naciones elementales y Konoha y Kumo son el blanco, por eso vamos a aparecer y ayudaremos a Konoha, obvio si ustedes quieren-le dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta que fue al instante, un sí de parte de los dos-bueno con quien peleo-tronándose los dedos.

-¡CON MIGO MAS QUE OBVIO!-GRITO Natsu tirándose encima de Naruto.

Patada, evitada por otra patada de Naruto, un gancho de Naruto evitado por Naruto que contrataco con una patada que lanzo lejos a Naruto.

-KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)-dijo Natsu lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra Naruto que desapareció en un flash y apareció atrás de Natsu, ¡RAIKEN! (puño eléctrico) dándole un golpe certero en la espalda pero el Natsu que le dio exploto en una explosión-así que un clon explosivo, bastante bien Natsu, pero ahora veras mi nueva técnica-¡Ranton: Ogi Rankiryu(elemento tormenta: dragón demonio de tormenta)-creando nubes negras y de las nubes sale un dragón gigantesco de tormenta que golpeo de lleno a un Natsu atónico.

-cof…cof, que diablos fue eso, bueno a contratacar-seguían con la pelea de puños y patadas, hasta que Natsu dejo un clon y se paró arriba de un árbol, así que vos me mostraste tu ataque nuevo yo te mostrare mi ataque nuevo-mientras reunía energía-¡Ryujjin no Koen! (llama brillante del dios dragón)-mientras se elevaba por los aires y daba un golpe de fuego negro y fuego rojo golpeando a un Naruto que hacia posiciones de manos y lanzaba kunais de tres filo y lo lanzaba al lado de Natsu-¡HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!-mientras desaparecía y aparecía al lado de Natsu.

-¡Hiraishin no jutsu Nino (jutsu del dios trueno: segunda etapa) mientras lanzaba 5 de las mismas kunais en el cuerpo de Natsu y tiraba otras kunai y se tele transportaba por una bola de fuego de Natsu-segunda etapa-y aparecía con un Raiken (puño electrito) y golpeaba a Natsu dejándolo inconsciente y Naruto caía igualmente por el degasto físico y de chakra.

-jeje, cuanto mejoraron, espero luchar con alguno para ver si soy capaz de estar a su nivel-dijo Gray que con la ayuda de una pelirroja se llevaron a los dos heridos a un hospital del país del Arroz.

Bueno que les pareció que Naruto dominara el hiraishin y el especial terminado espero sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos den sus ideas ayudan mucho y chau chau


	11. Chapter 11

Hola qué onda, todo bien?, bueno acá con una nuevo capítulo después del "gran" especial.

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Mashima.

-Konichiwa-personaje hablando.

"¿qué paso ahora?"-personaje pensando.

_-mocoso-demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando. _

_-"¿y ahora qué?"-demonio, dragones e invocaciones pensando. _

Esta historia la hago sin fin de lucro, también por mis gustos y obvio para ustedes.

**Reencuentro **

En la mañana Naruto se estaba levantando después de esa pelea contra Natsu, observaba a Natsu dormido con la pierna fuera de la cama, babeando y pronunciando cosas sin sentido y Naruto reía.

_-Naruto, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto alguien detrás de Naruto. _

-Kyu-chan, bien, bien se podría decir y ustedes que estuvieron haciendo-fue directo al grano Naruto por lo sorprendido de que alguien pudiese casi sobrepasar el Hiraishin.

_-secreto, Naruto-kun, secreto-mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo sonrojar a Naruto que fue visto por Kyuubi pero no hizo nada. _

Y pasó la semana y le tocaba a Gray enfrentarse a Naruto.

_-haber si eres bueno contra el hielo de Gray, Naruto-kun-mientras sonreía y se ponía a ver la pelea con Natsu. _

-vamos Naruto-mientras desaparecía y re aparecía detrás de Naruto propinándole un golpe, pero el Naruto se desechó en agua-Kawarini, pero no te servirá, Ice Make: súper flechas congelantes (hacer hielo: súper flechas congelantes)-creaba un arco y de ese arco tiraba flechas a Naruto que respondió con una sonrisa

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-esa bola de fuego se dirigía directa a las flechas de Gray pero algo paso las flechas no se derritieron ni nada de eso si no que iban directo hacia el-¡MIERDA!-sin mucho tiempo logro zafarse de las flechas pero ya un káiser de hielo lo esperaba-¡de vuelta no!-pero ese ataque si le dio y quedo esparramado por todo el lugar y golpearse con un árbol-interesante mostrare otra técnica, esta técnica me la enseño un gran hombre-mientras ponía los brazos en X-Primera puerta: puerta de la Apertura-se lanzaba a una velocidad increíble y le propina un golpe en la cara, otro en el estómago, otro en la cara nuevamente y el ultimo iba a ser en la espalda pero fue detenido por un muro de hielo que lo atrapo y apareció Gray y músico-Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (elemento agua: dragón de agua)-si de esa poca distancia saco ese dragón de agua a Naruto.

-¡estas demente eso te pudo causar mucho daño y a mi matarme!-le grito Naruto- prepárate porque iré enserio, basta de juegos-de vuelta posaba los brazos en X-cuarta puerta-lo dijo despacio pero lo suficiente para que lo oigan-¡PUERTA DE LA VIDA!-y se levantaba y un chacra verde le salía y se movía alrededor de Gray que casi no lo podía ver-¡LOTO ESCONDIDO!-Mientras aparecía por debajo de Gray y lo mandaba por los aires de una patada lo seguía pegando puños y patadas-QUINTA PUERTA: PUERTA DEL SIERRE-esto lo dice como si dos voces hablaron por una, pero seguía arremetiendo contra Gray pero cada vez más rápido y fuerte que la vez anterior, y se posaba arriba de él y lo sujetaba con su mano izquierda y le daba una patada en el estómago para mandarlo directo al piso-SEXTA PUERTA: PUERTA DE LA ALEGRIA-pero esta vez hacia posiciones de manos-raiton: no yoroi (elemento trueno: armadura de trueno)-esta técnica acumula chacra y crea una armadura de trueno que incrementan considerablemente su velocidad, su fuerza y protección-RAITON-KIRIN(elemento rayo: rugido del trueno)-de ahí, Naruto hace que las nubes apunten con rayos a Gray que miraba incrédulo la fuerza del rubio.

-bueno Gray, vamos a usarlo, Ice Make: caparazón helado-esta técnica muy reconocida por ser magia prohibida de hielo, deja congelado al oponente y a sí mismo para siempre pero Gray tenía una idea hacer eso deshacer rápido el hechizo y después ganar, ponía las manos en X y las habría bruscamente y a Naruto se le ponían círculos de magia en todo su cuerpo y se congelaba pero el ataque seguía y le dio muy de lleno a Gray que quedó inconsciente y Naruto se descongelo porque Gray quedo inconsciente y resulto ganador el rubio.

-Baka (tonto, idiota), no me ganaras así, pero buena pelea, nadie ha sobrevivido a las 6 puertas internas, bien hecho Gray-pero ese Gray exploto y mando lejos a un Naruto incrédulo-Nani(¡que!), un clon explosivo pero ¿cómo?-siguiendo incrédulo y lastimado por las puertas internas.

-Naruto, nunca, ¡pero nunca!, subestimes a un enemigo-hacia posiciones de manos e pronunciando-naibu no kotetsu (congelamiento interno)-esto hace que el oponente caiga en un sueño y despierta rápido, encuentra con un pedazo de hielo incrustado en su pecho.

-mierda-se dormía, pero despertaba y encontraba el hielo incrustado en su pecho y grito-¡QUE ES ESTO!..., no mentira-se tele transportaba y aparecía detrás de Gray pero desapareció de vuelta y aprecio delante de él, pero desapareció de vuelta-Hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu volador del dios del trueno)-desparecía pero se paró en un árbol-shurikens kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu clones de shurikens)-se tele transportaba y re aparecía detrás de Naruto, pero fue envestido al piso por Gray.

-Naruto, esta técnica ya la vi, ya no sirve, mizu bushin no jutsu (jutsu clones de agua)-y golpeaba a Naruto por todos lados sin dejarlo con alguna posibilidad, el próximo golpe Naruto desapareció en un árbol.

-así que el Nino también, bueno… te mostrare algo más fuerte que el Hiraishin no Jutsu y el Hiraishin no Jutsu Nino, es la tercera fase del Hiraishin-mientras cargaba chacra cerraba los ojos y los abría mostrando sus ojos amarillos-¡HIRAISHIN NO RAITON, SAN NO JUTSU! (¡jutsu del dios del trueno, tres rayos!)-al igual que el Kirin, caían del cielo rayos pero ahora tres y los tres se ponían al lado de Naruto y desparecía sin dejar rastro esta vez y le propinaba una bola de trueno justo en el torso y Gray esta vez caía desmayado dando por fin al ganador, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

_-jajaja, buenísima pelea Naruto-kun, Geay-san, Natsu ben ayúdame a llevar a Naruto-kun y Gray-mientras llevaba a Naruto y Natsu llevaba a Gray a sus respectiva habitaciones-Naruto-kun te estas volviendo grande. _

Y que les pareció, bueno nos vemos, dejen sus comentarios e agreguen a favoritos eso me ayudaría muchísimo


	12. Chapter 12

Wesa, Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de, ¿Mago o Shinobi?, la verdad, que no estuve muy pendiente en este capítulo, la escuela, bala, bla, bla, pero! El nuevo capítulo.

-Konichiwa-personaje hablando

"¿Qué paso?"-personaje pensando

_-mocoso-demonio, dragones e invocaciones hablando _

_-"¿y ahora que?"-demonio, dragones e invocaciones pensando _

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Mashima.

Esta historia la hago para perder mi tiempo y por gustos míos y para intentar entretenerlos

**El retorno del viento. **

Después de aquella pelea con Gray, los tres "hermanos", se contaron lo que hicieron estos años, por el lado de Naruto, siguió con el ejemplo de Danzou, se fue por casi dos años a explorar el mundo, conoció gente y hasta le dieron un nombre, Kaze no shokyu (el viento elemental), todos se rieron de ese apodo, pero ese apodo se hizo fuerte e incluso gano nombre en el mundo ninja, más que nada eso, Naruto sabía bien, que si no fuera por pocas personas no iría a esa guerra.

Por parte de Natsu y Gray, soportaron el infierno y también se dieron un nombre en el mundo ninja, Hanabi no Natsu (el fuego primaveral) por parte de Natsu y por Gray, Kori no suizokukan (el acuario helado), bonitos nombres.

-bueno yo creo que ya paso el tiempo del retorno a la aldea-vagando en los malos tiempos que paso en ella.

_-estas seguro, Naruto-kun-dijo Kyubi en los pensamientos del rubio, recibiendo un sí, tranquila._

-¡PUES VAMOS, ESTAMOS CERCA!-quien más pudo ser.

KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO (ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS). Acá como cada 27 de septiembre los aldeanos celebran la "muerte" del "zorro".

El Hokague, la cabeza de la aldea, más que nada no estaba contento con la muerte del rubio, pero hace dos años el día que le llegó la noticia

_Flash back _

-pase-el jefe de anbu raíz había hecho presencia-que quieres Danzou, me vas decir devuelta que lamentarse esta mal.

-no para nada Sarutobi, te doy una noticia buena y mala-hizo una pausa que desespero al tercer Hokague-la buena… Naruto regreso.

-¡ENSERIO, ¿DONDE ESTA?-desesperado por una respuesta.

-espera, espera un poco, Naruto está bien, la mala noticia nos declararon la guerra a nosotros y al Reikague-eso si dejo en shok al pobre viejo Hokague.

-¡¿EHH, QUE NOS DECLARARON LA GUERRA, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuántos días tenemos aproximadamente?-desesperado por una respuesta de su ex compañero.

-uh, aproximado 5 días-sin moverse del lugar.

-¡5 DIAS, ME ESTAS JODIENDO, DANZOU!-ya el pobre viejo a su edad, cuanto tenía que aguantar.

-tenemos a mis hombres en los alrededores, que haremos… -Danzou, vamos a poner mano firme como en los viejos tiempos-se levantaba y veía la cara de orgulloso de Danzou, manda a traer al consejo, en media hora, y que vengan yo avisare a la aldea y mis ninjas el problema, manda a llamar a Koharu dile que mande a llamar a todos los shinobis de la aldea que estén en misión.

_Transcurrieron los cinco días, Al equipo de Naruto le faltaba cruzar el bosque de fuego y encontrarse con Nagato y Gaara, la aldea del rayo y de la hoja unieron fuerza, las aldeas de la lluvia, niebla y roca se acercaban a Konoha, ya pasaron el bosque del fuego, Konoha tenía a sus hombres listos encabezados por Sarutobi, cuando sintieron la puerta romperse comenzó el ataque. _

-ataquen-fue la orden de los jefes de las aldeas.

666666666&&&&&&&&&

-Nagato, Gaara, los encontré-dijo el rubio acompañado de sus fieles hermanos.

-Naruto-san, no tenemos tiempo ya están guerra-dijo Nagato.

-vamos, que estamos esperando.

Ok-.

Fueron corriendo, demasiado rápido. Llegaron a los 10 minutos de haber comenzado el ataque de la lluvia, de la roca y de la arena.

-ahora al ataque-murmuro Naruto a su equipo.

Con Konoha.

-mierda, se están apoderando de la zona sur y este-dijo Danzou un poco lastimado.

-¡la oeste, está en problema, Hokage-sama!-Grito el líder Hyuga.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu-se formó una gran cantidad de humo y cuando se dispersó vio a Hiruzen con su tan conocida invocación, Enma el rey Mono, como de costumbre Enma se convirtió en Bastón para el Sandaime Hokage y se sumó al ataque que hacia la aldea.

Mas haya que Enma haya aparecido, igual que Gamabunta y Katsuyu, contra Manda de Orochimaru que apareció en contra dela aldea, pero igual no podían igualar el poder de 3 naciones ninjas, todo parecía ver la derrota de Konoha y algunos ninjas de Kumo, el Hokage se enfrentaba a los 3 kages, lo lastimaron, estaban por robarle la vida pero una sombra apareció impidiendo el ataque del Mizukage.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Yagura?

-¡es Kaze no Shokyu! (viento elemental)-grito el Kazekage

¿Naruto?-tartamudeo Sarutobi.

-cuanto tiempo viejo-se giró levemente mostrándole una sonrisa-pero Yagura, no sabías que era el Mizukage.

-yo no sabía que tú eras el tan famoso Kaze no Shokyu.

-¡maten al mocoso!-grito Onoki.

Y fin del capitulo, que tarde no pero como prometi aca esta, si les gusto dejen sus reviews, una idea no viene para nada mal, saludos chau chau


End file.
